Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to fluid storage tanks and, more particularly, to an oval-shaped, vertical fluid storage tank.
Description of Related Art
Portable fluid storage tanks used to store well fracturing fluids are well known in the art. Current pre-exiting storage tanks include trailer tanks and skidded tanks. The trailer tanks are sized, shaped, and oriented similar to the tank of a semi-tractor trailer and include a rear axle with wheels for transportation. These trailer tanks are typically transported to a worksite via a semi-tractor trailer and parked together with additional trailer tanks for storage of the worksite's fracturing fluids. The fracturing fluid is pumped from the trailer tanks and is used for the fracturing of the worksite. After the trailer tank has been depleted, the trailer tank is transported from the worksite back to a filling station to refill the tank. These trailer tanks are typically positioned in a horizontal direction relative to the ground of the worksite. One example of such a trailer tank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,516 to Kaupp.
The pre-existing skid tanks are generally cylindrical with skids welded to a side surface of the tank. The skid tanks are transported to the worksite in a similar manner as trailer tanks. The skid tanks are loaded onto a trailer of a semi-tractor trailer and transported to the worksite. Upon delivering the skid tanks to the worksite, the skid tank is lifted into a vertical position using chains or cables pulled by winches or a suitable vehicle. The semi-tractor trailer may also include a mechanism for tipping the skid tank off of the trailer and into a vertical position. The pre-existing fluid storage tanks each have advantages and disadvantages for use at worksites. Trailer tanks typically have a low profile but require a large storage space area at the worksite due to the horizontal length of each trailer tank. Skid tanks typically require less room for storage at the worksite, but require additional handling and care for placing each skid tank in a vertical position. Further, extra equipment is usually needed to put the skid tank in a vertical position.
When fracturing a gas well in a shale formation, for example, a very large amount of fracturing fluid is necessary for performing the operation. Due to economic considerations, the well is typically fractured in a single, uninterrupted procedure. Equipment rental costs and labor costs are often increased if the fracturing procedure needs to be terminated due to a lack of fracturing fluid. Therefore, it is often necessary to ensure that the proper amount of fracturing fluid is provided at the worksite before starting the fracturing procedure. In situations where a lengthy and long fracture is necessary, a large volume of fracturing fluid is required. This in turn necessitates the use of a large number of fluid storage tanks to hold the requisite amount of fracturing fluid. It is therefore desirable to house the largest amount of fracturing fluid in the smallest area of worksite space possible.